40 Snippets Of Zuko and Katara
by loveischerrie
Summary: 40 brief moments of Zuko and Katara's intertwined lives. In response to Rashaka's 40 prompts on livejournal.


**40 Snippets Of Zuko and Katara**

**by: cherrie in the sky  
**

**_a/n: _**_in response to Rashaka's 40's prompts from ages ago on the katarazuko lj community. I just finally finished them all. Not all follow the Avatar Universe.  
_

* * *

**1. dangle**

She didn't think that he knew, but the moment she re-lost the necklace, Katara could not help but snatch it from his hands when she realized he was going to put it on her himself. The hurt across his face was apparent, but he hid it quickly. Guilt washed over her. But pride would not let her admit that she rather would have had a more romantic proposal.

_Damn the embarrassment._

**2. civilized murder**

He knew it was only a matter of time before he was crushed by the same water she used to bathe herself in.

_It was worth it._

**3. creaking floors**

The first time, she thought it was an accident. The second time, coincidence. The third time...well...that was just over the limit.

"If you're going to sneak and watch me sleep, the least you could do is fix the stupid floorboards. You want the whole palace to hear you?!"

**4. books written by rabbits**

The moment he mentions Mai, she feels her heart stop a little, feeling like the hare about to be eaten by a hungry wolf. She is that vulnerable, that she doesn't hear him mentioning his intentions to end it with her. All she hears is, "The wolf is coming! The wolf is coming!"

_Run away!_

**5. prime**

At the climax, he feels her body quiver (he can't help but smirk), and somehow, she bends his sweat so that their bodies move in harmony—_"It's not me! You actually think I have the control to bend while we're…you know!_—and suddenly, his own fire spurts, and they are surrounded by this flame, and he sees everything so clearly, like how pliable she really is, and how much her eyes are brighter when satisfied, and that her mother's necklace (he can't help it. He loves it when she wears it) shines, and that she smiles so coyly, but so mischievously and adorably at the same time when she calls his name.

"I love you."

**6. memory cloth**

After Mai wraps him with his own robe, she touches his scar, and Zuko is put back under the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, thinking "What if…"

**7. sanguine**

All he could think of was Katara's blood pouring out of her and the anger, and misery, and the depression he would feel after, and his body acted on its own, anything to prevent such a disaster happening ever.

So he jumped in front of Azula's lightning.

**8. tick tock**

She waits and prays to Yue and to her mother, and to all her ancestors, and she cries, and sees his chest, calls his name, and feels her heart ready to break until he wakes up.

**9. gilt and plaster**

No one dares question him when he has a life-size statue of her in his private room. Mai certainly doesn't speak of it, though he feels her heart tear. His advisers, or staff—no one—dares to say anything about it.

And they certainly don't say anything when he cries, kneeling at it, wrapping his arms around it, cursing the spirits for taking her away from him, from this world, far, far too soon.

**10. snake eyes**

Azula, Ozai, and Zuko had the same eyes. They were all different, but they sometimes looked like snake eyes, hungry snake eyes. Azula and Ozai looked like they were ready to devour her, like they would an innocent, unsuspecting mouse. She was terrified of them.

But she was never scared of Zuko's snake eyes, because they looked at her hungrily for a _different _reason.

**11. dibs**

Aang knew that Avatars were selfless and giving. Yet, he could not help himself from terrible thought when Zuko's hand brushed over Katara's and stayed there, with her consent.

_I saw her first._

**12. form and dignity**

Aang watches them both spar, such unattainable grace and form as their moves are subconsciously coordinated to each other's, and their bodies are like moons to planets, orientating to accommodate each other, fitting effortlessly, naturally. He sees him smirk and her eyes spark with mischief, and then the room becomes filled with this stifling pressure, and the tension makes everyone who is watching sweat.

Aang tried to spar with her once, but it was too awkward and she apologized for being too rough, and he apologized for using too much force, and they stopped, and she walked away smiling that it'll be better as they practice. It's a good thing she walked away because then he is able to cry because he knows that it won't get better, and that there won't be a next time, and that he is just not Zuko.

**13. time lapse**

His body tells him it's been days, and hours, and months, and suddenly he has trouble meditating, and he plans to follow after her, because she could be hurt, or found, or captured, or lost, or—

"Sparky, relax!" Toph chagrins, already tired from hearing him pace around like a mouse that lost its cheese. "She's only been gone _fifteen minutes_, and I highly doubt Sweetness is going to face danger getting some food!"

**14. portraits of our mothers**

"So, your mother's necklace, huh?"

"Yes. It's all I have."

"Hm. You're lucky then."

"So are you."

"I don't have anything of my mother's."

"Your eyes. They can't be your father's."

"What do you mean."

"The way you look at m-...They just can't be your dad's."

Zuko pretended to not see her blush, but was pleased, nonetheless.

**15.starry starry night**

Zuko felt weak at night for many reasons. First off, firebenders were near powerless at night.

Secondly, the sight of Katara practicing her bending under the stars was a sight that could paralyze any man.

**16. hard way to go**

Despite the fact she was crazy and tried to kill him on more than one occasion , oh, and tried to bring unbalance to the world, Zuko can't help but sympathize for his sister, who had lost her sanity, when Katara cuddles against him. At least he has someone.

**17. violet haze**

It's embarrassing, but he definitely lost conscious when she kissed him. His eyes were hazed, and his heart jumped out, and a goofy grin was plastered on his face when her lips left his, and through his blurry vision, he saw her jaw drop, and down he went.

**19. reflecting anger**

It broke his heart just a little when her threat rolled off her tongue so smoothly, her blue orbs filled with the anger he used to have, and then he knew that this girl was different than the one he chased previously, and felt that this new chase _(for her forgiveness! Chasing her for forgiveness! Only forgiveness. _He is such a terrible liar) is going to be even more complicated and impossible than the last.

**20. another child who's grown old**

They break his heart, but they don't dwell on his sadness because they know he is strong, and better, and he has a knack for rising above things much more worse than this.

After all, he is not the same boy they taught waterbendending and firebending to.

**21. blood brothers**

"If you marry my sister, we'd be brothers."

Silence was near awkward. Almost as awkward as their budding friendship.

"Try not to be so put out."

**22. an artist's hands**

The way she heals him is astounding. Her hand move across his body so intimately, and then he feels her skin get hotter, so he pulls her down, and kisses her. Then they are surrounded by this blue glow, and he has the strength to pin her down, because it is now her turn.

**23. proper**

He doesn't hold her hand in public because people (_Aang_) can see.

He doesn't play with her hair--no matter how alluring her curls happen to be at that moment, everytime--in front of others because it will give people (_Sokka_) an impression.

He doesn't even speak more than four words to her in front of anyone because some (_Toph_) may hear the double meaning of his words, or the way he stutters when talking to her, or how his heart jumps when she responds in her confident, sweet voice.

But when they are alone, away from everyone (_Aang, Sokka, Toph_), all that is proper is thrown out the window as he grabs her like she's the only thing keeping him alive, and he run his fingers through her hair as he kisses her, and tells her the most smoothest, and roughest, and sweetest words that express his love, lust, desire, want, need for her.

**24. utmost simplicity**

"I just like you."

Half-assed confession, but he'll take it all the same.

**25. the caress of rain**

She loves the rain. Like it's the greatest gift the world could ever receive. He hates it, with a passion, because he finds the rain depressing, and it's cold, and wet. _Wet_.

But he stays outside with her, because she loves the rain, and he loves that smile she has as she dances under it.

**26. devilled kidneys**

He knows that Fire Nation food does not always agree with her, so he helps her hide his uncle's devilled kidneys under the table, and lets her know that he has a dark sweet made of milk that he will give her later. In fact, he plans to bathe her in it.

**27. scarf**

She knows that he hates the cold, but shows her appreciation for him visiting the South Pole with her as she pulls on his scarf so that he can come in closer for her to kiss him and promises him that they can "warm up" later that night.

**28. theoretical**

In theory, they're not supposed to even be compatible. Fire and water are complete opposites and together, nothing but chaos could come from them.

In theory, of course. Because theory never mentioned how his warm breath would make her toes curl or how her icy lips would make him delightfully shiver and how there is steam…Oh, there is steam.

**29. name your offer**

"Forever, by my side."

She didn't oppose the idea or refuse (rather, she welcomed it), but Katara still thought it was a heavy offer in exchange for her asking him to heat up the cave they were stranded in.

(Honestly, their mission was rough, and she could use a warm place to spend the night. But when she did say, "Fine," he looked about ready to cry, and she did not regret her answer, especially since in his arms, she was warm the entire night, and she had an inkling that it was not because he had this amazing body heat, but rather something else.)

**30. conversations with dead people**

Sometimes he can hear her having talks with her mother about him. _He's quite handsome, but he doesn't believe me. You like him too, better with the scar. _And he listens in. _He's overprotecting sometimes. I know I am carrying his child, but did he really have to hire an escort every time I climb_ _down stairs? Was dad like that too? _But he will never let her know. _Sometimes I think he believes he will be like his father. I don't. I know how he really is, and my husband is kinder, stronger, and a much better leader than his father. You know I am right, mom. _Because really, she'd kill him. _I love him, mom. Thank you for watching over me, and bringing him into my life._

And every day, he talks to her too. Without Katara knowing. But he doesn't have these long conversations like she does. Instead he only says one sentence.

_Thank you for bringing her in this world, and to me._

Eerily enough, wonderfully enough, sometimes his brain plays tricks with him, because he at times hears, _You're welcome._

**31. straight answer**

"Yes."

No monologue, or poem, or song. Just one word.

When he asked her about it, years later, she gives him an exasperated look, like she could not believe he did not know the reason.

"I didn't want to waste time in agreeing to marry you."

**32. crisis**

His uncle laughs at him when he comes out of the room after his wife tells him that she hates him and never wants him touching her again. Iroh had to remind his panicked nephew that you should not take the words of a woman in labor seriously. "Trust me."

**33. madness of the newly converted**

Toph feels like she is going to rip her own hair out because of them. Sometimes, she thinks they forget that she can _see _things that others cannot. Like how their hearts practically explode when they see each other, and that their breaths stop when one of them enter the room, and how their postures change slightly when one of them speak. And she wonders of they forget that she still can _hear _the whispers and the giggling, oh spirits, the giggling!

But she doesn't rip her hair out or even say anything about it, because she thinks it's nice, in a weird way, and now she finally has a reason to believe in love.

**34. a broken pot**

It falls to the floor, and she picks it up, cutting her fingers on the glass of the broken pot. She doesn't heal it, because he comes in and takes her finger in his mouth, and in that temple, they look at each other, secretly confessing to each other. Days later, she has tiny scar, and she is glad for it, because it reminds her that those looks and secret confessions aren't all in her head.

**35. dawn**

Their sun, Han, is like a breath of fresh air, because he is the new era, a new beginning, as his pale skin and blue eyes show the world that it is possible for international love and happiness, and he breathes easier now that he doesn't have to prove to the world that is wife is really here for the long run, and an eternity more.

**36. romantic advice**

"Jump his bones."

Katara decided she did not really know Gran-Gran and her younger days.

**37. depends upon the forcefulness of character**

He leaves marks on her neck, and she leaves scratch marks, and they wonder how neither Mai or Aang notice, because they certainly aren't capable of leaving such marks.

They try to be good, but their passion and that forceful need to have each other becomes apparent on her neck and his back.

**38. seven notes in black**

1st Note: I

2nd Note: have

3rd Note: all

4th Note: this

5th Note: time

6th Note: loved

7th Note: you.

"Would saying it be too embarrassing for you, great Fire Lord Zuko?"

She laughs as he turns away, blushing, muttering something unintelligible. She kisses him in response to his confession and later, she places all seven notes under her pillow.

**39. common decency**

She believed that he would at least have the common decency to stay still when standing for their wedding portrait. Who cares if Sokka and Toph had started a conga line with all the nobles, with Momo leading them all? It was their wedding portrait, dammit!

"Kill them later!"

**40. pyramid math**

She told him that it was a small fortune in hiring nannies, so that's how they were both chasing their six children around the palace, rushing past amused glances and giggles. He wondered how they had this many children, and looks at her, grinning because he remembered why, and her mind does quick math on how bad would it really be to hire some nannies, but they see six pairs of tiny feet and tiny toes under a large curtain. So they smile to each other and grab Kya, Ursa, Roku, Lu Ten, Han, and Yue, laughing all the way to see the family physician, glad to have six hearts to nurture, and six more beings to love.


End file.
